Correction
The process by which Ai-Naidar are reminded of proper behavior when they transgress from the rules of society. There are guidelines for correction, and there are different styles of it, and there are books that involve nothing but describing how some crime was corrected (sort of the equivalent of a cross between medical case studies and crime novels). The latter are often read by people below the Wall of Birth, but are more commonly found in the libraries of nobles and regals who have many more people for whom they are responsible. There is also a lot of correction-specific gear. Purpose of Correction The purpose of Correction stems from the philosophical concept of expiation: an active removal of the burden of a transgression and the restoration of that individual to civilization. It is vital that the Corrected individual understand wherein their failing lay and feel repentance. A failure of all Correction to restore an individual is a failure of Civilization. Correction is not punishment, but an attempt to bring a person back in harmony with their ishas. In the wake of a difficult Correction, in even the most frail of Ai-Naidar, the spirit is so animated by the grace of the Correction that they heal twice as quickly. Tsekil ''subsequent to Correction is considered evidence of an innocent spirit or ill-considered Correction. Hierarchy of Correction Transgressions are Corrected at the lowest level possible, with the most basic form of Correction necessary. In general, it proceeds in this order: #Corrected by head of the family. #Corrected by the head of Household. #Corrected by the head of the caste. #Corrected by the noble in charge of the district. #Corrected by the regal in charge of the atani. #Corrected by Shame. #Corrected by Thirukedi. Tenets of Correction Past a certain point of transgression, the Ai-Naidar Correction needs to be physical. The body needs to be taught along with the heart and mind. An instrument of Correction is outside of the laws of caste etiquette, bound instead by the precedents of teaching and shame. Types of Correction The standard types of correction applied for a given circumstance are outlined in the Book of Corrections. Talking-Correction Acting-Correction The correction for ''fada, improper guilt, may include allowing the person to bleed white guilt and red blood for the sin they feel responsible for and impressing upon them with word or action the hubris of claiming power over things beyond control. The correction for many crimes of abuse of power or trust in matters of touching or sexual situations is to place the offender in the same situation. The Vines The vines are an arched metal support used to enforce a certain body posture. When the body is in such a vulnerable position, the mind is as well, making the mind open to correction. The Pedestal Since the public condemnation of wrong-doing is one of the duties of the Ai-Naidar, it is not uncommon for people's misdemeanors to be aired in public. The pedestal sits at the convergence of all the great markets beneath the shadow of the emperor's residence. A Corrected individual stands atop it in some manner that is relevant to the sin committed: naked for those who exposed others improperly, as a living statue bound in the mouth or blinded for those who failed in their duties as fathrikedi, etc. Penitence Services The Bleak Punishment (Mostly Deprecated) *Reparations *Public Punishment. Such as bled in wine. Etiquette of Correction It is customary for the one corrected to thank the instrument of their Correction. Category:Alien Sociology Category:Law and Deviance